Doors having compression molded door facings are well known in the art. Typically, a perimeter frame is provided, which includes first and second styles and first and second rails attached together to form a rectangular frame. A lock block may also be utilized to provide further support for a door handle and/or a locking mechanism at the periphery of the door. The lock block is preferably secured to a stile and/or a rail. Door facings are adhesively secured to opposite sides of the frame.
The resulting door includes a void or hollow space defined by the opposing door facings and perimeter frame. This void typically causes the door to be lighter than a comparably sized solid, natural wood door, which is not as desirable for many consumers. In addition, the sound and/or heat insulation provided by such doors may not be satisfactory. Therefore, it is often desirable to use a core material (e.g., core pieces or components) to fill the hollow space.
A suitable core material should provide the door with a desirable weight, for example the weight of a similarly-styled natural solid wood door. In addition, a core material should provide the door with a relatively even weight distribution. The core material should also be configured to match the dimensions of the interior space defined by the facings and frame with sufficiently close tolerances so that optimal structural integrity and insulation properties are achieved.
Door facings may be molded from a planar cellulosic mat to include one or more interior depressions or contours, such as one or more square or rectangular depressions which extend into the hollow space of a door assembly relative to the plane of an outermost exteriorly disposed surface of the door. For example, a door facing may include molded walls having a plurality of contours that include varied curved and planar surfaces that simulate a paneled door.
If the door facings are contoured to include one or more depressions, the interior void of the door assembly will have varying dimensions given the facings are secured to co-planar stiles and rails. When providing a core material or component within the void of a door assembly having such contoured facings, it is necessary to compensate for the varying dimensions of the void.
In the past, core materials made of corrugated cardboard and/or paper have been used. However, it has been found that the sound insulation provided by doors using cardboard core materials is not satisfactory for many applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,402 to Ruggie et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and which is owned by the same assignee of the present application, discloses a contoured core components made from wood fibers which overcomes many of the problems associated with conventional cardboard core materials. The '402 patent discloses forming a planar core component and then post-press machining or routing the major surfaces of a component to accommodate for the depressions formed in the door facings of the door assembly. However, this process is relatively expensive given the manufacturing time and equipment required. In addition, the process of machining or routing core components often results in plant dusting problems. As such, this process is not overly efficient and the resulting door product is relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,625 to Walsh et al., the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference and which is owned by the same assignee of the present application, discloses an improvement over the method and component disclosed in the '402 patent. In accordance with the '625 patent, fiber/resin mat is molded in a conventional press to include depressions corresponding to the configuration of the depressions in the door facings. When removed from the press, the core component of the '625 patent is placed in the void of the door assembly without the need for machining, routing or other post-press surface pressing.
Although the '625 patent solves many of problems associated with the prior methods, the press cycle required for molding the core components is relatively long given the resin in the mat must be sufficiently cured in order to maintain structural integrity when the core is removed from the press. We have found that the structural integrity of the core component is better in depressed portions of the core component due to the reduction in caliper in such portions. A reduction in caliper results in an increase in density, which increases structural integrity. The perimeter of a core component to be used for a typical contoured door assembly does not include densified portions at the perimeter of the component given the depressed portions are spaced from the periphery of the door. In order to provide a core component having sufficient structural integrity when removed from the press, core components formed in accordance with the '625 patent typically include a densified perimeter. This densified perimeter is trimmed after the molding process so that the core has the desired configuration. The trimmed material is then discarded. This trimming requirement, as well as the wasted trim material, increases manufacturing costs and the cost of the resulting door.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming a core component that solves some or all of the above-noted problems.